


The boys we are today, in deep love

by monniechild



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consent, Feelings, First Love, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Horny, It’s actually really soft, Love, Lust, M/M, My First Smut, Porn with Feelings, Sex, Smut, Sub Jisung, dom minho, im not proud of myself, safe consensual, see you in hell, they are in love, they make love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 22:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18882283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monniechild/pseuds/monniechild
Summary: Jisung is so much in love with Minho, that he’s finally ready to melt under his touch having the best time of their life.





	The boys we are today, in deep love

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So i just wanted to let you guys know, that this is my first smut oneshot ever, and my first minsung oneshot too! My english is not perfect because it’s not my native language, but i hope you can still enjoy this fanfic! Lots of love~

It’s rare that he doesn’t put his earphones in his ears as he wheels faster and faster on his beloved bycicle. This is different now, the dark dusk overlays the empty streets. Its the evening and he just doesn’t care about the world for a secound, as he carefully keeps the wheels of his bike on the white dashed line on the ground which parts the two half of the road. He let’s the leading wind hit his face as he feels endlessly calm. For a moment he even closes his eyes and takes a deep breath from the freshing air; he enjoys the silence, and the lack of cars on the road. There are no noisy children in the gardens playing, everyone is sleeping by now. Or at least getting ready to sleep.

 

He doesn’t even know whats the exact time, but it doesn’t really matter anyways because the only thing the boy wearing an oversized black hoodie can think of is none other than Lee Minho. He and Jisung have been dating for almost three months, but this time can’t compare to the ten years they have been friends before. The truth is that Jisung is in fact dating his best childhood friend, he is the one who he fell in deep love with. And when this thought goes through his mind on this late summer night, he is unable to get rid of that wide sweet smile on his lips.

The best period of his life is behind his back, even if there were hard moments, for example when he told his friends first and then his parents that who he loves but it went better that he expected. Or at least he likes to think that, as his father still looks at him a little weird when he leaves home to meet Minho, or when he hears that he’s even spending the night at his place but his mother assured him, that his dad still loves him the same way, it’s just a little unusual for him. Altough Jisung is still waiting to hear this from his male parent’s mouth, but he knows he has to be patient with everybody, especially himself.

 

For now he, himself has the biggest problem to admit who he is actually. Because Han Jisung isn’t gay, he just happens to love Minho, and that may seem crazy, he truly feels that way even if he know he might hurt his boyfriend with it. He sighs as he is trying to think about anything else, he cant think about these things when he’s on his way to his lovers house. He thinks of the messages they exchanged before and he feels excided and curious at the same time.

 

Minho  
Jisung  
You make me smile  
And also super horny but thats not the point

Jisung  
akssldld HYUNG

Minho  
its the truth :((

Jisung  
I miss you

Minho  
Dont u wanna come over? I know its kinda late but im so alone in the house

Jisung  
alone???

Minho  
Yeah  
i wanna cuddle with you, baby  
come??

Jisung  
10 mins and im there : ((

 

His heart beats faster with every step he takes as he lets his bike next to the garage of Minho’s house and he takes one more sharper breath before he would step onto the porch. He opens the door not even bothering to knock on the wood because as he already knows there is noone in the house except his boyfriend, and he is not that secretly happy about that they are alone. He’s expecting to see the boy but there is darkness all over the house. At first Jisung can’t put it together, but he has a feeling that Minho is behind all of this and that he is preparing for something. He turns around to close the door behind him. He does not want any unknown person it the house of his boyfriend.

But when he would turn back the only thing he notices is that Minho is standing in front of him and he pushes Jusung’s back to the door as he guides his fingers under his own hoodie. He smiles, he loves how proudly and happily Jisung wears his clothes and it warms his heart even more. He feels like as he stares into Jisung’s wide open sparkly eyes that blue winged beautiful butterflies gather in his stomach in a span of a blink, thats how much he loves him, that it is almost phisycally painful. All of these can be said about the younger as well, who doesn’t quite understand the situation but when his gaze meets the sparkly eyes of the older boy, his heart melts. He could swear that there are a thousands of galaxies in Minho’s eyes that he could never get tired of. As of now he is lost in them again as he hugs his boyfriend hand interwined around his neck pulling him closer.

“I missed you so much baby” Minho mumbles to the younger’s soft lips and Jisung can feel his boyfriends hot breath on his skin. The whole situation is so intense, everything affect him at once and he can sense a shiver going down his spine. His legs are a bit shaking, he can’t reply with anything. He’s impatiently waiting for his love to kiss him instead.

But the older boy doesn’t do it, he merely smirks as he inhales Jisung’s smell then he interwines the boys fingers with his owns. Minho loves the fact that their hands just fit so well it’s like if they have been made for each other. It doesn’t matter how much Minho craves to kiss the younger just as much the other wants to kiss him because he wants to prove something. Something that has left him sleepless at the past few nights. He wants Jisung to finally accept himself as they both know there is no chance for him being straight even if he’s saying it after three months of being together. And in his heart he truly loves Minho, so there is no reason to deny himself.

Minho doesn’t want to push anything, thats not his cup of tea, but he would like to guide the younger to ceartain things if he’s willing to do them. This tactic he’s been doing seems pretty effective since Minho can’t even blink in the time of Jisung digging in his dark locks before he impatiently pulls the other boy closer to finally connect their lips. The kiss is greedy but slow and Minho even smiles into it a little as he stays pretty still at first but after a few secounds he joins the process actively. He even comes to the conclusion that it would be better if he took over the control because he knows well that’s what Jisung likes when they make out like this.

He grabs Jusung’s thighs and picks him up so he can lock his legs around Minho’s hip while he’s still grasps on his shoulders but he would never get separated from the older boy’s plump amd soft lips that he craved to taste this much again. ‘Jisung the totally straight guy’ Minho thinks as he starts their way to the couch.

He puts the younger down so Jisung’s back now is pressed to the furniture with Minho over him because he doesn’t seem like he will let go of him any soon. This makes his legs still linked around Minho’s hip but none of them mind it actually.

They separate their lips but really only for one moment and Minho takes the opportunity to shower his love’s sensitive neck with little kisses. He is doing it on purpose, because he wants to make the boy beneath him feel good but a little for himself too. He’s simply in sore need to hear the younger boy’s sweet voice as he’s letting out a few sighs only caused by Minho’s own lips. This boy is making him going crazy with simply existing let alone with his kisses but if he’s making these noises he wont be able to controll his body’s reactions anymore starting with his panting heart and shaking lips continuing with his ever uncombortable pants. Which the younger had to notice when he pulled down the older’s lower body with his legs around his hips.

The older to compense the sudden pleasant feeling that shivers down his whole body he bites Jisung’s neck which makes the tension between them even bigger.

“Hyung” Jisung pants but its more like he’s moaning this only word. He simply can’t get enough of Minho whose hard member presses to his own through the thin fabric of their sweatpants. Jisung brings up his hip pushing Minho out of his thoughts resoulting him moaning softly into the kiss.

Minho traces his palm to Jisungs chest while now the younger is the one leaving open mouth kisses on Minho’s collarbones sucking at the sensitive skin once in a while. In return the older gets out a whimper not forgeting what he wanted just a moment before. He is trying to carefully pull from his boyfriend but still leans in for a deep hot kiss before he fully seperates themselves.

“Jisung” he says but Jisung just glides his hands down Minho’s back biting on his lower lip trying to pull him back because he barely can bare this little distance which seems like it lasts forever. It hurts him so much that tears start to geather up in his eyes just by thinking of it. “Hey, baby” Minho says as he’s trying to raise his attention. “Slow down baby” he breathes as his eyes meet Jisung’s and he has to collect his breath.

“Whats wrong, hyung?” he frowns while he’s gazing over his boyfriend’s flushed face similar to his own.

“We‘ve talked about this, you know” he starts and Jisung inmediatly knows what he’s trying to say. “And I need to know of you really want this” he tilts his head as he brushes a lock of hair behind Jisung’s ear. “I know how scary it sounds and-“ Minho says, trying to collect his thoughts even in this flushed situation because he may wants Jisung more that anything, but he would never want to hurt him. But Jisung doesn’t let him finish his sentence, instead he sits a little up to Minho’s lips to kiss them. He lets go of him so they can fully sit up on the couch and Minho grabs onto Jisung’s hip, he wants verbal confirmation and the younger boy know that but he still can’t make himself say anything. At least not the way Minho expects to hear it.

“I want to take you in my mouth” he says onto Minho’s cherry colored little swore lips between two kisses and when their eyes meet and he sees how his eyes shine from lust and that pink love soaked cloud that lingers in his own chest as well, he can’t say a single word. He doesn’t want to believe his ears and the fact that Jisung really said it out loud.

“W-what?” Minho frowns but the younger boy losts his patient so he pulls Minho closer huging his neck.

“You heard it right, i want to suck you off” he says it into his ears and it surely sends down a shiver on Minho’s spine as the previous sentence gets to his head. He really did understand it for the first time, the problem wasn’t that, more like the fact that he couldn’t believe his ears. He bites down on his lower lip as he nods while he’s letting Jisung get rid of his pants.

“I thought i was the one who wants you this bad, baby” Minho says as he’s tracing his fingers underneath the hoodie covering Jisung’s body which is more in the way with every secound. He’s starting to feel his love’s every inch, his glowing skin under his touch and everything he absolutely loves in Jisung himself.

“You make me go crazy” he mumbles as he sits himself on Minho’s lap despite his previous wishes and he lets him get rid of the hoodie.

“Me? And with what if i may ask?” He pulls up his brows but shortly after he starts to dust Jisung’s chest with little kisses making him gasp for air. “Continue what you’re saying”

“W-with everyrhing” he whispers but he has to close his eyes from the pleasing feelings. If he wouldn’t, the white part of his eyes would be only visible. “That i crave you so much, i love you so much and” he continues but in the middle of the sentence it transforms into a soft moan when Minho takes his nipple in his mouth.

“And what, baby?” He smirks because of the other boy’s reaction. He likes to do this with him when he’s always acting like he’s melting under his touch.

“And” he pants a little. “Im totally gay...for you” he whispers as Minho takes his own shirt off which lands on the livingroom floor next to his pants.

“Shouldn’t we go upstairs?” Minho asks between two kisses and Jisung is nodding his head as he gets off of the older’s lap and he starts his way to Minho’s room. The older boy gets up as well biting down his lower lip while he pulls Jisung closer by his hip. As they connect their lips the brown haired boy’s hand wander down to Jisung’s butt and he just laughs into the kiss.

“Are you this needy?” He asks not pulling from him letting him hug his waist holding him with his arms. The only part of him touching the ground are his toes and he thanks god for it because when he looks into Minho’s eyes he falls in love again and he doesn’t even know where he is for a moment.

“I love you this much” he mumbles but eventually he lets go of Jisung with a smile forming on his lips. They start to make their way up fast as their hands are still interwined.

Minho kicks the door closed with his leg not letting go of Jisung’s hand. The younger pulls him closer to the edge of the bed and he stops in front of him tiptoing to connect their lips once again. He smiles as he’s leading his fingers to the hem of Minho’s underwear while he keeps their eyes locked.

“Baby” Minho sighs as he gently puts his fingers on Jisung’s cheek. “Were you serious?” he looks at him and altough Jisung swallows after that he sends a reassuring smile as he confidently nods.

“Can I?” he asks for the last time with his bottom lip between his teeth and Minho gives him an allowing nod giving consent. He lets Jisung get his underwear off and it may be obvious even through the thin fabric that Minho’s member is hard the fact that it’s in form of him now makes him want to touch it even more. He thinks about how is this going to fit inside him but he trusts Minho and that they will figure everything out. He sits down the older on the edge of the bed and he kneels down in front of him before looking up at him as he’s already stroking his boyfriends thighs. “But don’t enjoy too much, you have to do other things to me with this later tonight” he says as he looks down at Minho’s manhood which craves touch and relief now more than anything.

He tilts his head back still not wanting to believe his own ears and Jisung takes advantage on the situation and he starts to shower Minho’s inner thigh with kisses as he finds his hand not letting him go. He gives Minho open mouth kisses all over his free skin and he smiles when he guides his hand into Jisung’s hair taking a shaky breath. He lingers for a bit on his thigh but then he takes the older’s whole lenght into his mouth and starts to move his lips around it. He enjoys all the pleasureable moans and sighs Minho is letting out. He doesn’t want to make Minho come yet so he reads the signs so when his fingers are gripping his fingers or grasping his hair he knows he has to slow down. Minho tilts his head back in pleasure and he tries to get a grip on reality holding the younger as delight runs over his whole body.

“Baby, ah” he pants and Jisung answers with hemming not pulling from Minho which makes the whole situation ‘worse’. Minho moans softly while he pulls the younger up to his lips and kisses him not bothering about the precum on his lips. 

“Did i do it wrong?” looks at him with wide eyes when they get separated for a moment, he doesn’t understand his boyfriend who shakes his head in response.

“No, baby” he breathes as he tried to collect it. “You did it too good”

“Oh” he says almost silently before he sits on Minho’s lap again.

“And what do you want now” he strokes his fingers along the youngers body who shivers under Minho’s touch.

“You” he whispers not breaking the eye contanct with Minho.

“More specificly?”

“You in me” he says giving final consent and this definietly breaks something in Minho. Thats all he needed to really believe Jisung really wants what they talked about before and now they both crave it more than anything. And after the younger’s words there is nothing stopping them now.

Minho kneels down between Jisung’s legs then he manages to get off his underwear as he’s giving him sloppy kisses while reaching to his drawer for those things they have been preparing for this with. He strokes Jisungs body while he opens the bottle of lube in his other hand and he pours a little on his fingers. Or actually a lot. He wants to make sure he hurts the other the less he’s able to to make him happy. Meanwhile Jisung looks up at him watching every move with a cloudy gaze.

“This is gonna be a bit uncomfortable” he whispers onto Jisung’s lips while he’s already circles with his fingers at his opening before he carefully slides it into him. He starts to move his finger slowly as he tries to distract him with loving kisses. “Are you okay?” He asks while Jisung’s shaky breaths transform into relaxed ones when he gets used to the new feeling. He can’t decide how is it but he nods he feels pretty good so far.

Minho continues to carefully prepare his boyfriend making sure before every movement that he’s not causing any more pain to the younger than necessary and he puts his secound and later third finger in him. He looks down at Jisung and he finds him so beautiful panting beneath him slowly loosing touch with reality. Minho’s heart beats faster when Jisung forms his name with his lips. He tries to do it the way he can reach Jisung’s sweet spot but he couldn’t reach it yet. That’s why when Jisung arches his back in pleasure a moan leaving his lips Minho knows he finally found it.

“There” he sighs between two breaths. “There is so good”

“What do you feel, baby? Do you think we can move on?” He asks while he’s kissing down on Jisung’s collarbones.

“Y-yes” he says as he’s letting go of the grip on Minho’s shoulders letting the older boy open the little package and put the condom on his lenght before coating it with lube.

A moment later he’s leaning above him and now they are looking into each other’s eyes. Jisung can tell from Minho’s eyes that he’s waiting for consent again and he doesn’t want to stop now. “Please” he whispers and Minho nods leading his lenght to Jisung kissing him again passionately to distract him a little. Despite his trying Jisung moans into the kiss and Minho starts to carefully and slowly move until he’s able to pick up a comfortable tempo after Jisung got used to the feeling.

“You’re doing good, baby” Minho says as he stares into Jisung’s eyes. “So good” he continues before he thrusts a little harder than before hitting Jisung’s prostate which makes his words not be able to escape his lips. Instead of that his moans fill the room as he’s digging his nails into Minho’s shoulders.

“Don’t stop, please” he says as he puts his legs around the older’s waist to pull him closer to himself to repeat the supernatural delight what Lee Minho gives him. He feels like their soul meets now above all the physical contact which makes this even better. He desires the boy more than anything; his kisses, his whole existece. He wants to wake up next to him every morning and he even wants to live his life with him. And these are not that big wishes considering the fact that Minho has always been an important part of his life.

Both of them enjoy this and there is no need for more than a few sweet words and kisses beside all of that they are doing for both of them to cum. They reach their peeks almost at the same time. Minho started to stroke Jisung with his palm too to make his orgasm even better. Minho leans on Jisung’s chest panting, trying to collect his thoughts and Jisung does the same. He’s not able to properly work so he just hugs his boyfriend and kisses down onto his soft hair.

Minho reaches to the side and grabs some tissues from the night stand and he cleans Jisung’s body from his cum. After that he pulls off his condom and throws it into the trashcan.

“You are so pretty, baby” he mumbles as he’s unable to get enough from the sight of the tired and fallen into pieces boy. A lazy smile appears on the younger’s lips. “Was it good, baby?” He strokes his face as he lies next to him.

“So much better than good” he burries his face into Minho’s neck letting the boy pull a blanket over them. He hugs Minho and he brushes his fingers over the scars he caused on his shoulders. “I’m sorry, Igot carried away” he blushes as he hides his face from the other boy.

“No need to sorry, Han Jisung” he says into his brown hair as he pulls him closer by his waist. He wants to feel his whole body and the warmth of it. “Because i really fell for you” he mumbles and a few secounds later he sinks into his sweet dreams. He doesn’t even hear when the younger speaks.

“It’s no question that you are the love of my life” he whispers to Minho or into the nothing; at this point this does not matter. The only important thing is the fact that it is really true.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it! If you did, feel free to let me know your thoughts and if you would like to see other oneshots from me! Thank you for reading!♥️


End file.
